


heather

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: short songfic i wrote based off of Heather by Conan Gray
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	heather

Zoro had been friends with Luffy for as long as he could remember. For a long time it had just been him and Luffy. Then other people joined in, and it was all fine. Until he joined. Zoro could still remember when his bright blonde hair reminded him of the sun itself. When his eyes met his, Zoro swore he could see the ocean in them. The minute that he locked eyes with the strange blonde he knew he was done for. Everything he thought he knew had been thrown out the window for the blonde. 

At first Zoro tried to ignore the blonde and his persistence. As much as Zoro thought otherwise he told the blonde his very existence was annoying. The blonde’s strange eyebrow furrowed and he stormed off. Zoro fought against himself to call after the blonde and bring him back. 

When Zoro realized that his attempts at ignoring the blonde failed, he knew that he would just have to put up with him. If Luffy liked him then by default he’d have to get along with him too. To be fair, Zoro did like the blonde quite a bit. Everytime the blonde’s bright smile appeared in his line of sight, Zoro’s heart fluttered. However, wherever the blonde went his girlfriend followed. That was the main reason he did his best to act like he couldn’t stand the blonde. He didn’t want his insides to burn with that foreign feeling every time he saw the blonde’s hand and hers intertwine. His hands curled into fists and he stormed away from the group. His cheeks were bright red as he ignored the cries of Luffy telling him to come back. But he couldn't get the sickly sweet sight of the blonde and his girlfriend out of his head. Seeing her with him lit something deep inside of him that he'd never felt before he met the blonde.

Zoro did his best to ignore the way he felt. Instead he tried to focus on the beautiful blonde boy. When his girlfriend wasn’t around, and it was just him and the boy, Zoro felt like time stopped. There was nothing else in that moment. It was in one of those moments that he learned the boy's name. It was Sanji. When the name fell off his tongue, Zoro knew he would never hear another name so breath-taking. 

The perfect illusion the two of them were in was shattered when his girlfriend appeared. Zoro moved away from Sanji, his smile falling as the illusion disappeared and he was left forgotten. Instead of his hand being intertwined with Sanji’s, his hand was forced to grab his backpack. He watched with a forlorn look in his eyes as the girl took the spot in Sanji’s life that he so badly wanted to occupy. 

When the months got colder, Zoro refused to let Sanji warm him up. So Zoro walked around campus in a short sleeve shirt every day. He refused to let the blonde’s smile have the same effect on him that the sun did. However Sanji had other plans. The moment that Zoro was about to open the door and walk outside, something held him back. Not something, someone. He turned around to see Sanji with an iron-like grip on his arm. 

“You are not walking outside in 22 degree weather in a short sleeve shirt. Not on my watch Marimo.” There was that stupid nickname again. Along with the nickname came the stupid butterflies that Zoro had grown to hate. 

“Jokes on you, dartboard, I am.” Zoro made a move to walk out of the door, but once again Sanji prevented that from happening. Zoro rolled his eyes. “You’re not fucking leaving this building without a coat. You’ll freeze to death.” Sanji’s voice radiated determination. Zoro tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread through his body at the blonde’s sudden care for his well-being. He grit his teeth and tried to just push past him. However the blonde was stronger than he looked and he was easily able to hold him back. Zoro’s mouth turned into a scowl. “Let me go dartboard. I don’t give a fuck if I freeze.” Sanji stood in front of him and rummaged around in his backpack. Zoro rolled his eyes. “Can I leave yet blondie? I got shit to do.” Zoro punctuated his sentence with a frown. “God damn wait a sec marimo.” Sanji rummaged around for a few more seconds before he pulled a sweater out of his backpack and held it up with a triumphant look on his face. Zoro frowned. “Now you won't freeze to death marimo. Now put this on.” The sweater that Sanji handed him was really soft. Zoro didn’t want to admit it, but he was actually really grateful that Sanji was looking out for him. He pulled the sweater over his head. It was a little tight but it was snug and it fit him like a warm hug. It smelled of nicotine and spices, and Sanji. When he stared back at the ocean blue eyes, he was met with his adorable pout. Not that he would ever admit that he thought it was adorable. Sanji crossed his arms. “Goddamn marimo you’re not supposed to look better than me in my own sweater.” Zoro felt his cheeks flush, but he blamed it on the cold air that enveloped him as he walked outside. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked outside. Sanji walked next to him. His bright smile lit up the gray sky around them. Zoro held his breath. Snow landed in Sanji’s hair and it gave him an almost angelic look to him. Zoro wanted to pull Sanji into his arms and keep him there. He almost did, but then she walked up. Instead Sanji pulled her into his arms and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Zoro turned around and walked away from the couple. Jealousy raged in him. The snow melted beneath his feet as the image of her in his arms refused to leave his mind. 

When Zoro got home, he took the sweater off and threw it into the back of his closet. He wanted to get the soft fabric off his skin. The longer it sat there the more he felt like he actually had a chance with Sanji. The second he peeled it off, he hurled it with all of his strength into the back of his closet. He almost wanted to burn it. The intoxicating smell of Sanji hung in the air around Zoro. He almost choked on the tears he tried to hold back. The day after that, Zoro religiously wore a coat to school. 

Zoro thought about returning the sweater to the blonde, but there was a part that wanted to keep it around. A part of him that yearned to have a piece of Sanji in his life. That sweater was the only piece of Sanji that Zoro could keep to himself. He didn’t have to share with his stupid girlfriend it was all his own. That part eventually won over and the sweater remained in his closet. 

Another cold winter day, Zoro was walking back to his dorm when he passed through the campus courtyard. His insides churned when he came across the sight in front of him. Sanji handed something to the girl in front of him. She put it on and wrapped her fuzzy arms around the blonde. Of course he would give her his sweater. They were dating after all. Zoro tried to ignore the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces. He tried to ignore the feeling of the hot tears streaking down his face. It was just polyester, the sweater that Sanji loaned to him had no deeper meaning and it never would.


End file.
